Jamais loin de toi
by angelinadelacour
Summary: One shot à partir de la chanson de Lââm " jamais loin de toi" slash HPDM!Petit lemon. " version revue et corrigée


**Titre : **Jamais loin de toi

**Auteur : **Angelinadelacour

**Genre : **Song fic/ One-shot / romance/ Drama

Rating : PG-13 

**Couple: **DM/HP

Les phrases en italique sont les paroles de la chanson de LAAM

Note de l'auteur : je le remet en ligne car je l'ai corrigé et rajouté des phrases, à découvrir ou relire ! lol

Bonne lecture !

Point de vue de Drago Malfoy.

'Jamais loin de toi'  
Je monte comme chaque soir depuis la fin de la guerre, deux mois auparavant, à la tour d'astronomie. On est au mois de mai, le ciel est couvert mais on peut observer un croissant de lune à travers la couche de nuage.  
Comme chaque soir, il est là, assis sur la pierre brute et froide, les bras autour des jambes dans une attitude protectrice, les yeux dans le vague, voyant mais ne regardant rien. J'ai devant moi un Harry Potter, perdu, éteint, sans émotion. Il se met à pleuvoir doucement, il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Il a toujours le regard dans le vague. Je ne sais pas s'il a remarqué que j'étais là. Il est comme cela depuis sa sortie d'un profond coma, un mois plutôt. Durant la bataille finale, alors qu'il avait enfin battu le Lord Sombre, un sort venu de nul part l'a atteint le laissant pour mort. 

Etant près de lui à ce moment là, je l'avait tout de suite emporté dans la grande Salle qui nous avait servi d'infirmerie. Je suis venu toutes les nuits quand ses amis s'étaient enfin retirés dans leur salle commune de griffondor. Alors à l'abris du regard des autres, je m'étais assis près de lui, prenant sa main glacial et pâle dans la mienne essayant sans doute de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur.

Depuis que je suis devenu espion pour l'ordre, j'ai découvert un nouveau côté de la personnalité de Harry, et pendant les nombreuses attaques que nous avons du subir, j'ai appris à gagner sa confiance et il a eu mon respect. Nous n'étions pas des amis, nous ne le seront sûrement jamais, mais il s'est créé un lien entre nous, comme un accord muet. Nous étions dans le même camp. Quand je l'ai vu tombé sur le champs de bataille, ma poitrine s'est serrée douloureusement, se fut la première fois que je ressentis une panique aussi grande pour quelqu'un autre que moi. Je me suis également senti responsable et impuissant à cette situation.

_Tu viens comme dans un rêve, et tu t'endors tout contre moi_

Comme le jour qui se lève, dans mon cœur quand j'ai un peu froid 

_Tu souris et rien n'ai plus tendre alors_

_Que le vent et la pluie, qui glissent sur ton corps_

Il est resté près d'un mois dans son lit d'hôpital. Je me souviens très bien de la veille de son retour parmi nous. J'étais près de lui comme chaque nuit, mais cette fois là, je me suis laissé aller. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait abandonné, qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais et que je serrais seul toute ma vie. Cette perspective m'avait effrayé sans que je sache pourquoi, alors j'ai pleuré, pleuré toutes les larmes de mon cœur sur son corps endormi et immobile. J'ai murmuré comme une litanie, mes lèvres sur sa main lâche : « Reviens, reviens, reviens…. ».

Bientôt, le ciel était devenu plus clair annonçant le levé du soleil, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai croisé une paire d'yeux verts, mornes qui me regardaient. J'avais encore les yeux rouges et une mine fatiguée, mais je me suis senti bien, ma prière était exaucée. J'ai posé un baiser sur son front pâle et je suis parti comme un voleur. A peine ai-je eu le temps d'atteindre le bout du couloir que j'entendis les cris de Mme Pomfresh se précipitant sur son protéger.

« Tu m'as entendu » ai-je pensé à ce moment là, m'arrachant mon premier sourire depuis bien longtemps.

_Si la nuit te fait peur, seul au fond de ton cœur_

_Si tu cherches un ami, pense à moi, je n'serais jamais loin de toi_

_Et même, si c'est toutes les nuits, si je dois passer ma vie_

A te consoler, je serais là, je n'serais jamais jamais loin de toi 

Je m'approche doucement de lui, et pose ma cape sur ses épaules. Il est trempé des pieds à la tête, tremblant légèrement. Il sursaute à peine ce qui veut dire qu'il savait que j'étais là. Peut-être l'a-t-il aussi remarqué les nuits précédentes. Peut m'importe. Il ne prononce pas un mot mais se débat faiblement alors que je le prends dans mes bras pour le transporter dans nos appartements communs de préfets. Il abandonne vite la bataille et enfonce sa tête dans mon cou. Il est aussi léger qu'une plume, ce qui n'a rien de vraiment étonnant, car il ne mange pas grand chose malgré les colères de Mme Pomfresh. Il s'est replié sur lui-même un peu plus chaque jour.

Il s'est endormi alors que je prononce doucement le mot de passe au portrait ensomeillé qui garde notre territoire. Je le dépose dans son lit, enlève ses vêtements mouillés ; son corps est maigre et pâle, encore plus que le mien. Je lui enfile son pyjama et rabat les couvertures sur lui. Je vais partir lorsqu'une main s'accroche à ma manche. Il est toujours endormi. Je prends sa main, comme je l'ai fait tant de fois pendant son coma, et reste près de lui.

_Tu vis comme dans mon rêve, tu te réveilles tout contre moi_

_Chaque jour qui se lève, me fait douter mais tu es là, _

_A jamais, dans mes joies, dans mes désirs_

Pour toujours, je voudrais caresser ton sourire 

Une pression sur ma main me réveille, une fois de plus je suis accueillis dans le monde réel par des yeux verts, mais cette fois, ils me fixent, ils me regardent. Je retrouve un petite étincelle dans ces iris. Je sens plus que je ne vois, son visage s'approcher du mien. Ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes avant de se retirer aussi vite. Il me serre dans ses bras et me chuchote faiblement au creux de l'oreille : « Merci, merci d'être là »

Je le serre un peu plus fort. Je ne m'attendais pas à la suite :

« J'ai faim »

Je ris de bon cœur et commande auprès de Dobby un copieux petit déjeuné. Je nous tartine de généreuses couches de confitures sur des tranches de pains grillés. Il veut que je le fasse manger, comme un petit garçon, je m'exécute avec joie. Le voir dans cet état d'esprit est réconfortant. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais nous n'avons pas besoin de cela pour nous comprendre.

Je le traîne dans le parc ensoleillé où il s'épanouit comme une fleur au soleil. Après deux heures de promenades main dans la main, quelques couleurs sont revenues sur ses joues.

Arriver dans le grand hall, je vois Weasley et Granger en haut des marches de l'escalier principal, ils ne nous ont pas encore vu. Je regarde Harry, ils les a évité depuis plusieurs semaines comme les autres.

« Tu dois aller les voir » dis-je.

Il hoche la tête. La peine m'envahit, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il va retrouver ses amis et moi je vais disparaître à ses yeux. Je vais m'esquiver quand il rattrape ma main et la presse vivement en me regardant profondément dans les yeux. Il a sans doute du remarquer mon changement d'état. Cela me réchauffe le cœur, et je m'éclipse discrètement alors qu'il se dirige vers ses compagnons.

Je me plonge dans les livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque pour oublier son absence. Le temps défile et la nuit arrive sans que je m'en rende compte. Je rentre aux appartements, il n'est pas encore revenu, il doit savourer son nouveau bonheur avec ses amis. Je vais me coucher avec amertume.

Des gémissements de terreurs me sortent du sommeil comateux où je me suis plongé. Je me lève et me précipite dans la chambre voisine. Harry s'agite dans son lit, il fait un cauchemar. J'essaie de le retenir par les épaules, mais il m'agrippe et me renverse sur le lit, ses mains se serrent sur ma gorge m'empêchant de respirer. Je n'arrive pas à articuler son nom. Alors je me saisi de sa tête et je l'embrasse avec la force du désespoir. Il relâche la pression autour de mon cou et j'avale une goulée d'air salvatrice. Il s'est réveillé et regarde avec horreur ses mains.

« Je..je…s..suis..désolé » bégaie-t-il.

Les larmes coulent sur ses joues et il a des spasmes. Je le prends dans mes bras et je le réconforte du mieux que je peux, murmurant des mots rassurants dans son oreille. Ma main fait de grand cercle dans son dos pour lui montrer que je suis bien là. Quand il s'est enfin calmé, je remet la couverture sur nous. Il pose sa tête sur mon torse, écoutant les battements de mon cœur.

« Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar depuis la fin de Voldemort. » Me dit-il. « J'ai essayé d'oublier tout ça, c'est pour cela que je dormais très peu. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione m'a conseillé d'aller voir Dumbeldor. On a parlé de mon avenir. Les Aspics ont été annulé vu que l'école à fermer début décembre. Il m'a proposé de continuer par des études d'Auror pour continuer à traquer les mangemorts qui restaient dans la nature et les éradiquer du monde sorcier. »

Je l'écoute attentivement, c'est la première fois qu'il me parle aussi librement, de choses aussi personnelles, je ne veux pas briser ce moment. Il continue de parler, mais chose étrange il recommence à s'agiter :

« Moi, je ne veux pas, je n'en peux plus. J'ai vu trop d'horreur dans ma vie et pourtant je n'ai que 17 ans. J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a dit de faire, je veux que l'on me laisse tranquille. Je sens que je ne supporterais pas de tuer une personne de plus, tu comprends ? »

Les larmes coulent silencieusement mouillant mon haut de pyjama. On aurait dit que sa voix était suppliante, comme un enfant terrifié ; ce qu'il est à cet instant d'après moi. Je comprends maintenant qu'il a été brisé, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Tout le monde s'est reposé sur ses épaules fragiles sans penser aux conséquences que cela aurait sur lui. Bande d'égoïstes trop soucieux de leur propre sécurité.

_Et même si tu cries, si tu pleures, même si les hommes te font peur_

_Si leur folie t'enchaînent les bras, je n'serais jamais loin de toi_

_Et même, si demain tu m'oublies, si tu rêves d'une autre vie_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras, je n'serais jamais jamais loin de toi_

Je sens comme une rage soudaine contre Dumbeldor, ses soi-disant amis, tous, ils sont contre lui. Ils lui en demande toujours trop. Je le console et lui répond :

« Bien entendu que je comprends ton point de vue, que dirais-tu de prendre des vacances, de longues et merveilleuses vacances dans des endroits paradisiaques loin du monde sorcier ? »

Il se redresse et me sourit :

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, fuyons ensemble loin d'ici ! »

Je l'embrasse avec fougue, il y répond avidement. Nous nous battons contre nos vêtements. Je découvre son corps et le parcours de petits baisers. Il gémit sous mes caresses. Je le fais mien avec une lenteur qui le fais mourir et renaître à chaque coups de reins. Nos souffles se mêlent. La nuit est à nous, personne ne viendra la gacher.

_Si la nuit te fais peur, seul tout au fond de ton cœur_

Si tu cherche un ami, pense à moi, je n'serais jamais loin de toi 

_Et même, si demain tu m'oublie, si tu rêves d'une autre vie_

_Tu peux partir là où tu voudras, je n'serais jamais jamais loin de toi._

Des cris stridents me réveille, apparemment Granger et Weasley sont rentrés précipitamment dans la chambre pour lever leur paresseux d'ami qui fait la grâce matinée jusqu'à tôt dans l'après midi et nous ont trouvé enlacé dans les draps blancs froissés. Ils ont claqué vivement la porte derrière eux et maintenant Monsieur le coincé Ron Weasley s'énerve sur une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui cherche une explication rationnelle à la situation.

Je m'étire délicieusement et murmure dans l'oreille de Harry :

« Je crois que ton fan club t'attend dans le salon »

« Rien à battre » marmonne-t-il dans mon cou. « Et si on partait tout de suite »

Je hausse un sourcil et lui demande : « Où veux-tu aller pour commencer nos vacances de rêves ? »

« Hum, une petite promenade en gondole à Venise me plairait bien »

« A vos ordres, grand mage »

Je me lève pour préparer nos malles. La voix de Harry s'élève du lit :

« Drago, ne me quittes pas »

« Même si Merlin se ligue contre nous, je ne serais jamais loin de toi, promis. »

Fin 

Voilà j'ai corrigé les fautes et rajouté quelques petites choses. En espérant que cela vous a plu et à ma prochaine fic ! Une petite reviex pour me dire ce que vous en penser?


End file.
